A Night Sojourn in Paris
by chromeluster27
Summary: And with all places, they were stuck together under the gorgeous Paris night sky. "Why did you…" "Because you said we should act like those lovers do…" He said in a matter-of-factly fashion. -1896- ONESHOT.


**Title:** A Night Sojourn in Paris

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Pairing:** Hibari/Chrome -1896-

**Prompt: **1896love (Hibari x Chrome Community) 100 Themes Challenge at LiveJournal - #32. Night

**Rating:** PG-13/K+

**Warnings: **Light fluff, possible OOCness.

**Summary: **Hibari believed in the logic that "herbivores of the same kind crowd together" and for him that simple logic summarizes the reason why he was frustrated with the idea of being with Chrome Dokuro. And with all places, they were stuck together under the gorgeous Paris night sky."Why did you…" "Because you said we should act like those lovers do…" He said in a matter-of-factly fashion. ONESHOT. 1896 :D

**Disclaimer: **I own "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"… IN MY DREAMS. :p Tell me I'm dreaming, please? Otherwise all rights (and praises as well…) belongs to the awesome Amano Akira-sensei. :D

**A/N**: First attempt on fluff (and it turned out to be like this, you'll be the judge…). This was set five years later after the current timeline, Tsuna already inherited the power of Vongola and Rokudo Mukuro was finally freed from Vindice, Chrome was already capable of sustaining her own illusionary organs. I'm afraid that Hibari turned out to be OOC at some (most) of the parts, so sorry in advance. T.T I'm still exploring on a decent writing style (and some self-esteem as well…) so kindly understand. But please do continue reading, eh?

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

...

_Yawn._

The blue-haired woman slowly got up from her comfortable slumber, allowing the rays of the evening moon to touch her porcelain-white skin.

"I shouldn't have slept this afternoon… I can't go back to sleep anymore…"

She looked at the huge windows that were slightly covered by blue curtains and noticed that the full moon was displaying its magnificence from the heavens. The shining moon was accompanied by various sizes of stars splendidly spread over the ebony skies.

"It was really a wrong move to sleep immediately after arriving from that fatigue-invoking mission… Now that's its time to rest that I'm wide awake…"

She slowly sat erect on her cushy queen size bed and rubbed her visible amethyst eye adorably, an attempt to remove the heavy feeling that burdens it. Although her body wanted to claim more rest, the thing that was deprived from it for the past month, her eye wouldn't allow her to do so. Due to this, the illusionist decided to force her petite frame to leave her slumber area and stood up to do some stretching.

As she did the last round of spreading her arms wide into the air, she took a moment to adore the fanciness and strict designs of that room. Various paintings from famous Italian artists were a huge compliment to the glossy cream paint of the chamber walls. An expensive golden chandelier furnished with meticulously cut diamonds hung at the very center. It clearly stood out as the centerpiece from the dangling threads decorated with precious stones, hanging with a separation of few inches from each other. A long, gorgeous violet sofa set added to the majestic ambiance emitted by the room. The floor was covered by an exquisitely designed carpet from Venice, designed with various images of butterflies and flowers. The room of the Female Mist Guardian of the Vongola definitely manifested in every bit its Western-style nature.

"It's really good to be back here at the Vongola Headquarters, there's really no place like home…"

Upon glancing to the towering Grandfather's clock across her bed, she quickly reached for her night robe and wrapped it around her frame. She hurriedly walked to the veranda of the room; every step manifested some excitement on it. The female guardian opened the door gently, and upon entering it she felt the cold night breeze of Italy embracing her completely.

"Midnight's really the best time to observe the heavens…"

The girl closed her eyes to experience the cold yet caressing movement of the wind. She cuddled herself when she felt that the wind was blowing faster, yet it remained soothing.

Chrome Dokuro opened her eyes and leaned on the balcony's marble edge. The mist illusionist directed her face to the raven heavens illuminated by the heavenly bodies.

"It was just like… then…"

_(FLASHBACK)_

Paris, France. A placed famed for being the favorite spot of lovers to savor a taste of genuine romantic atmosphere. Top romantic location in this "City of Lovers", according to Fuuta's (undoubtedly right) ranking book was the ever scenic Eiffel Tower. The said place is at its best at dusk, where couples while holding their lover's hands, drowns themselves in pleasure by observing the city lights flickering. Those lights somewhat resembles the rhythm of heart beat whenever the lovers held each other closer. Not to mention the exceptional Paris night sky, where the pair of lovebirds could sit together and adore the twinkling stars scattered across the ebony heavens. Ah… it was always "Love is in the air" ambiance. Such a heartwarming feeling.

They stood at the corner of the tower's open observing area, amidst the sea of lovers surrounding them. The girl with the petite build showed her glamour by wearing off-shoulders indigo knee-high dress, black high heeled gladiator shoes and an amethyst pendant around her gentle neck. She wore a signature brand shades to conceal her eye patch and only eye.

Her company, or "date of the evening", stood closely to her position; both of them leaned cautiously on the tower's balcony. The man wore an Armani-class tuxedo, underneath was a purple long sleeved polo shirt with a matched black necktie. His raven hair barely covered his piercing gray eyes. His ideal height and looks caught the glimpse of every couple, and non-lovers as well, that strolls around them.

The "adorable lovers" saw themselves as the center of attraction.

"They were such a lovely couple…" One spoke in French but the blue-headed girl understood it.

"Both of them are perfect for each other…"

"Maybe those two are from rich families…"

"The guy looks like a prince! The girl was so lucky…"

"I hope the two of them marries each other soon…"

As they listen to the numerous comments given by the people surrounding them, the girl blushed out of the compliments she heard, while the man wanted to beat the hell out of those gossiping people, whispering something along the phrase, "Pathetic herbivores…"

Too bad they were gushing around a wrong couple. If they only knew, they were not a "lovely couple" nor they were from "rich families" and most probably, marriage is still something distant for their naïve (and sometimes violent…) thoughts to reach. They were not here to have a feel of the romantic aura enveloping Paris, but instead to carry out vital negotiations with an important allied family. Neither an aristocratic family nor a noble family, it was a MAFIA FAMILY. Yes, you read it right. Definitely, looks can be deceiving.

The Vongola Mist Guardian, Chrome Dokuro, and the Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyouya kept on ignoring the whispers and speculating eyes around them. Both of them looked left and right, trying to catch a shadow of the tenth generation Cavallone Family boss, Dino. The two of them supposed to meet the young mafia boss five minutes ago, but even a strand of his blonde hair wasn't visible yet to the eyes of the two guardians in action.

_I knew this would happen. Assigning that pathetic Bronco to bring important documents about this mission was the worst idea that Sawada Tsunayoshi came up ever. I'll definitely bite the two of them to death after this._

Both of them knew that the Bucking Bronco volunteered to accompany them on what the Cavallone called "first night out". Hibari expected some horrible and senseless gags from his previous tutor but being late for an appointment and making him wait out of the cold was far worse than picking on him.

"Damn that Bronco, he was already ten minutes late…" It was a common knowledge for all those who knew the cloud guardian's work ethics that that being punctual was included in the DO-NOT-DARE-TO-BREAK-THIS-RULE-EVER list of the carnivore.

"I… I know Dino-san would be here soon… Maybe he was just caught on the traffic… pr something…" The illusionist carefully mumbled to the cloud guardian in an attempt to pacify his irritation.

"Hn."

"Y-you know Cloud Man, for the meantime we… we c-could just enjoy the scenic view here… L-like the other couples are doing here… now?"

A long silence followed that awkward suggestion.

_This woman… The aura of this place was just… too… herbivorous. How could I possibly enjoy it?_

Hibari Kyouya mentally rolled his eyes out of annoyance. He wondered why of all people, that herbivore "boss" (although he hated to regard that wimpy kid of that title…) Sawada Tsunayoshi sent him to this important negotiation with a feeble herbivore. She was the former vessel of his sworn mortal rival, Rokudo Mukuro. An illusionist, he despised illusionists, no loathed was the more appropriate term for that. The skylark believed in the logic that "herbivores of the same kind crowd together" and for him that simple logic summarizes the reason why he was frustrated with the idea of being with Chrome Dokuro.

Or was it really the reason?

A few moments later, he wondered why the herbivore puppet of the pineapple bastard became so quiet and less annoying. It's not like that he cared, he did NOT REALLY MIND. "Care" does not even exist in his carnivore lingo, okay maybe with the exception to his dear pet Hibird, or his amazing hedgehog Roll. However to the girl who was the vessel of the illusionist he despised the most because he crushed his pride, unfortunately that's not applicable. Well, it was his duty to protect the peace at any place so maybe it was right for him to catch a glimpse of the girl, just to confirm if she's still on her right mind and was still complying with the rules of maintaining the peace around Hibari Kyouya.

The skylark gradually turned his hesitating neck to his left, but the sight of the girl, he hated himself for admitting it, left his eye awestricken in astonishment.

Chrome removed her shades to expose her big and expressive violet eye, and it was comparable to the dashing stars staring right down from the heavens. Her silky hair matched her eyes perfectly, while her complexion was illuminated by the strands of moonlight glimmering over Paris. The illusionist leaned like a delicate princess at the reels of the tower's balcony, her innocent façade facing towards the sky. She curved her lips to flash a simple yet elegant smile.

Hibari stared at the rare sight, impressed at how Chrome Dokuro have changed his look on her at an instant, merely just by being… charming. And by clothing properly, and when he meant properly that was wearing something acceptable aside from that disgusting Kokuyo Middle High uniform and discarding that awful pineapple hairstyle that she copied from that master of hers.

The cloud guardian was lucky to see this side of the mist illusionist. On the contrary, the girl was unfortunate; she was so busy contemplating how the stars of Paris night sky can shine so admirably. If only she noticed that unusual expression of admiration (and possibly attraction) painted at the face of the ruthless guardian. You cannot see that everyday, you know.

"Ha… ha… HA—CHOO!"

Hibari was sucked out from his wonderland and noticed that the night breeze was enveloping that entire city already.

"E-excuse me… Cloud man…"

Chrome cutely rubbed her nose while avoiding meeting the other guardian's eyes, embarrassed at the other soul for showing something "herbivorous" like that.

Nope, not a single sigh of exasperation was heard. That was surprising, she thought. However, it was incomparable to the bewilderment that she experienced from the next act of the Cloud Man.

Hibari gently placed his black coat over the bare shoulders his company. Both of them felt a slight blush creeping on their cheeks.

It was followed by another moment occupied by an awkward silence.

After a few minutes of squeezing her mind for the right words to spill, Chrome decided to break the ice.

"Thank you, Cloud Man…"

"…"

The eye patched girls tried to understand what the silence meant, is it a sign of acknowledgement? Or was it an expression of irritation?

On the other hand, the prefect-turned-perfect Mafioso closed his eyes and attempted to turn away from the girl. Seconds of silence surrounded the two again. Chrome thought this was the perfect chance to get to know Hibari better.

"Why did you…"

"Because you said we should act like those lovers do…" The cloud guardian answered in a matter-of-factly fashion.

That answer bewildered her more and the same time sent shivers to her spine. She was staring blankly at the raven head.

"And besides, I'm a gentleman nonetheless…"

Again, uncomfortable silence followed this answer. At last, the Cloud felt that he must be the one to break the ice this time.

"Why are you staring at me woman? You were supposed to look at the stars not at my face…"

She smiled. "As I thought, you're not as cruel and harsh as they described you…"

"…"

Hibari felt like he was losing it. It was all wrong, why is he feeling something like this? The last time he felt this way was when Hibird sang him the Namimori Middle High school anthem correctly, and when he decided to keep that ball of yellow fluff as his pet. It was only Hibird and Roll who made him express this herbivorous feeling. Was it…admiration? _HELL NO, I WOULDN'T DARE TO ADMIRE A STOOGE OF THAT PINEAPPLE BASTARD_. And after few thoughts of frustration, the skylark came up with an assumption; he had a weak spot, for "cute things". Hibird is cute. Roll was cute. Chrome is…cute? What the hell, the though itself was horrible. Maybe he was just thinking things exaggeratedly and besides, he should be more observant of the surroundings, that idiot Bronco might arrive anytime.

His herbivorous train of thoughts was interrupted by the girl who started it all.

"I think something happened to Dino-san… He was already 30 minutes late on our appointment…"

The mention of the Bronco's name again made him more irritated, but he tried not to spill it to Chrome. It was a must to be calm at a time like this.

"I'll definitely bite that Bronco to death when he shows his face here…"

Meanwhile, at the other side of the tower's open observing level…

"HA-CHOO!"

"Boss, are you alright? Maybe you should have picked a thicker suit to wear."

"This is nothing, Romario. Hahahaha! Kyouya-kun's really confused now with that adorable face of Chrome!"

It was Dino Cavallone together with his ever-loyal right hand man, Romario.

"Boss, are you sure this is alright? We have been late to the appointment for thirty minutes already, the Cloud and Mist Guardians might be bored from waiting…" The older man reminded his boss who seemed to savor the scene at the distance.

"It's okay Romario. It was also my duty as Kyouya's home tutor to secure his future. That is, his love life."

_It's payback time, Kyouya._

"Boss, it's getting colder, would you want me to buy some hot coffee?"

"Sure. I love espresso here in Paris…"

And the blonde continued to laugh at his previous student's frustration.

Back to the couple in question…

The skylark showed his impatience by tapping the sole of his shoe, while his eyes closed, avoiding the herbivore beside him, while the eye patched girl still pondered on the stars. She was clutching the coat loaned to her by the male guardian, feeling the warmth it was conducting to her shivering body.

"Uhm… Cloud Man?"

Cloud Man did not respond, yet she spilled out her query anyway.

"Have you ever tried star gazing?"

_What in the world is this herbivorous girl thinking?_

That question made him open his eyes and turn to the girl. He wanted to send a glare to her in an attempt to shut her up, but her communicative eye held him back.

"Why have you asked?"

"Oh… It's okay if you don't answer… I was always longing for a real stargazing, when I was staying at Kokuyo Land, whenever I feel alone, I would make an illusion of stars in front of me, and that would finally calm me down…" She looked down, remembering those memories, grasping the warm coat tighter.

_What a talkative girl._

"….."

"A-ah okay…"

"I am fond of stargazing."

Chrome was shocked at the response of the fierce guardian, and at the same time delighted for she was able to start a conversation with him. Though Hibari turned away from her, eyes closed while both of his hands were tucked at the pockets of his pants.

"Really?"

"I was always at Namimori Middle School's rooftop at night; it was a part of my duty as a member of the Disciplinary Committee. Whenever I'm taking a break from beating up useless herbivores who attempts to defy the committee and disrupt the peace at Namimori, I usually lie down there and stare at the stars. Is that enough to shut you up, woman?"

"Ah, so that was it…"

"Hn."

He wanted to punch himself for giving such a useless answer. This girl was definitely getting on his nerves. The former prefect placed his chins on his right hand while leaning at the rails. Observing the illusionist at the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was staring at him. Annoyed he let out a sigh of irritation and finally turned again to the girl.

_Glare._

"I just want to ask you one more question, if you don't mind…" There wasn't any trace of horror to the girl's face, although he glared at her with the murderous aura on. Okay, maybe if he will answer that question it will end this useless conversation, for good.

_I don't want to stare at you anymore, woman…_

"…"

"When is the most ideal time to go stargazing?"

He breathed heavily before he struggled to reply in her innocent query. They were now facing each other, against the stream of moonlight beaming onto their frames.

"The perfect time to go stargazing is at midnight."

Chrome radiated an endearing smile to the man opposite her, she didn't ask for elaboration of that answer. Her smile was like the crescent moon exhibiting itself against the darkness of the sky, the tint of black would just be like a background, meant to be ignored, serves like a tool to emphasize the glittering beauty of the moon.

Hibari felt his cheeks burning at the sight; he tried to conceal the red tint on his face by turning his face at the right, pretending to gaze at the moon. When Chrome finally directed her attention back to the night sky, Hibari slowly revolved his neck to observe the girl.

"The next time you're going out, don't forget to grab a coat. If you do, I'll bite you to death."

Although she was somewhat confused at the company's gesture, she just decided to respond cheerfully at the man opposite her.

"Thank you, Cloud Man."

"I have a name you know. Stop calling me that lame nickname herbivore."

"A-ah, I see. Then, thank you Hibari-san…"

_Why is this girl giving me this creepy feeling? Bronco where are you, because of you I'm stuck with this woman._

"WAAAAHHHH! IT'S HOT!"

A familiar voice echoed on the whole place, Hibari suddenly jerked at his place and immediately placed his murderous glare at the direction where the scream came from. Chrome followed Hibari's gaze and saw the young mafia boss out of his hiding place.

"Bronco."

"Dino-san!"

The person in question twitched, trying to avoid their eyes, especially the piercing look of the cloud guardian. Before he knew it, the pair was already in front of him.

_Oh no. I'm totally dead to Kyouya._

"A-ah. Hello there. Chrome-san. K-kyouya… I j-just spilled my coffee. Hahaha?"

At this crucial moment, Romario arrived from the bathroom and hurried to the side of his master.

"Boss! What happened? Oh, hello there Chrome-san, Hibari-san. Thank goodness you have already discovered that boss's observing you for forty-five minutes now…"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, Dino knew _that _is coming. The blonde wanted to punch Romario for revealing his evil schemes to Kyouya, but the next thing he saw was a tonfa flying to his face.

And the next thing Dino knew, he was already seeing swirling stars.

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Her amethyst eye was still fixed at the beautiful stars twinkling at the skies. Chrome chuckled to herself at the memory of their sojourn in Paris.

"Really, Hibari-san… Watching the sky at midnight's definitely the best…"

...

**A/N: **Thanks for reading 'till the end! :D WAS IT FLUFFY ENOUGH? Please before you close this tab, would you mind giving me a pineapple? (Review or comment…) or else you would see stars like Dino does in the story. :)


End file.
